Captian Hook Has A Fall?
by Boohbear19
Summary: Sora is spending a few nights with Captian Hook and his crew to help him have more control over his temper since he wants to be a good Captian. But how will he react when Smee inturupts him from his slumber? :o ( I don't Own Kingdom Hearts)


**A/N: Alright this is just a totally random Kingdom Hearts story that is based on a dream I had the other night! Enjoy and please review :D BTW this is in Sora's POV **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts but how cool would that be? :o **

* * *

**Captian Hook Has A Fall? (Sora's POV) **

I was dreaming, Kairi and I were playing a wonderful game of tag on the shores of Destiny Islands. The breeze was nice and cool against our skin as it blew by us, cooling us off from the hot day. The sand was warm and soft as we ran through it, and the waves were wide and big, perfect for surfing on.

'You'll never catch me, Sora!" Kairi called out over her shoulder as she continued to run, I smiled and started to pick up my pace. She squealed once she noticed and tried her best to run faster but she was too much out of breath to even bother.

I was an inch close to grabbing at her black hood that was attatched to her pink dress when I lost my footing (No thanks to a massive crabs shell) And I fell, face planting into the sand, I could of swore that I saw stars for a moment.

I herd Kairi's soft foot prints in the sand get closer and closer to me.

"oh! Sora! Are you okay?" She asked, I looked over at the corner of my eye to see that she was sitting on her knees, her face only inchs away from mine.

I smiled, my normal goofy grin that always had her laughing, oh how much I loved her laugh, It was like music to my ears and always made my heart melt like sea salt ice cream on a hot day.

"Y-yeah" I stuttered as I slowly got up to my knees. "No thanks to that stuiped Crab over there!" I pointed behind us to a big red crab wobbling along to the water, Kairi giggled and helped me up to my feet.

"Oh Sora..." Kairi whispered softly as she got closer to me and I got closer to her and...and...and...

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK KNOCK!_

_SLAM!_

"GOOOOOODDD MORNIN' SORA!" Came the loud voice of Captian Hooks partner, Mr. Smee as he stormed into my room marching proudly as if he had just been voted 'Best Pirate of the year" which could never happend unless you count his dreams, maybe not even in his dreams.

"MMMMMMMM!" I groaned before I picked up my pillow and shoved it over my spiky head, I cannot believe he had to wake me at the crack of dawn! AND IN THE MIDDLE OF AN AMAZING DREAM WITH KAIRI TOO! UGH! That little chubby midget...If I wasn't this lazy in the morning I would of sliced him up with my Keyblade by now!

"oh come now Sora! Thats no way to greet someone when they say good morning to you!"

_Thats no way to be polite when you innturupt peoples dreams, you loud mouth!_

I ignored him but farted in response.

"OH! EWWWW!" Mr. Smee cried out, I could almost picture him blocking his big round-pink nose, I couldn't help smirking as I let out another one. "OH! Thats it! i'm out! Breakfast will be ready in five minutes you hear me? FIVE"

I farted once more.

"AW! GROSS! CAPIN'!" Smee shrieked before I herd his loud footsteps clomp down the halls of the ship. Wait a second, Smee waking Hook up at this hour? Oh THIS I gotta see!

I quickly chucked my pillow across the room and kicked the warm bed sheets off of me, then I rolled over to get to the edge of the bed but I rolled over a little to much and I fell off my bed and onto the hard wooden floor.

"OW!" I cried to myself as I painfully got back up to my feet. "Yup! That is totally going to bruse!" I muttered before I let out another loud fart as I started to walk down the halls of the ship to Captian hooks room, I am always so gasy in the morning it would always gross Riku out and get Kairi laughing...oh...Kairi... (dreamy Sigh)

"OH CAPIN! GOOOOOOOOODDD MORNING!" I herd Smee yell from across the hall and I quickly ran down it, I knew that Captian Hook wasn't a morning person like me so I HAD to see this! I came to a hault once I got a few feet away from his door where Smee bursted it open, just like he did to me (Talk about rude!) but, for Hook he started to sing!

"Oh, yo-ho-ho!  
Another plan,  
To try to capture Peter Pan.  
Captain Hook's a brilliant man!  
Who else could think of the perfect plan,  
And bumb-il-y tumb-il-y ev-er-y time"

_OUCH! That is like, a slap in the face! _

"MR. SMMMMEEEEEEEE!'" Hooks loud voice came from his bedroom and Smee quickly ran out muttering a thousands of apologizes to his Captian all at once and I had to cover my mouth with my hand to keep from laughing.

It wasn't long until Hook came charging out of his bedroom wearing pink footsie pjs saying **"I love my Mommy" **all over him, his hair in night braids and his face redder then an apple.

"SMEE! HOW DARE YOU SING ME THAT SONG _AGAIN!" _The captian roared bedfore he lost his footing and slipped backwards letting out a loud "WHHOOOOHHHOOOOO!" As he fell and smashed his head on the wall, instantly knocking him out.

Smee, The entire crew, and I all gathered around to take a better look at the injured Captian.

"Wow, he really went down on that!" I managed to say after a few minutes, and the entire crew started chattering all at once.

"Wh-wh-wh-what should we do!" cried our his hands fluttering to his red face and his eyes widing. "Poor Capin'!"

The others went silent and I scratched my head trying to think of ways to help him, Curega would have him concious again. I was going to say sit by his side and get tons of ice but my empty/hungry stomach beat me too it.

"Uh...get some food?" I asked and the crew stared at me puzzled, I gave them a huge wide and goofy grin in response. Then they all cheered and raced eachother to the kitchen with Smee and I fallowing behind, too bad Hook didn't have the plan to prevent falls on his ship!

It would be worthless anyways, since Hook's plans _bumb-il-y tumb-il-y ev-er-y time!_

* * *

**Yes, this story was pointless but I had to post this! I am sure some of you must of thought it was funny! XD If not, well thank you for reading anyways! :) And am I the only one who can Picture Sora rolling/falling out of bed and farting? HAHA! **


End file.
